The present invention relates generally to a jig or a fixture for a table saw and/or router for making tapered cuts on an elongated workpiece. More specifically, the invention relates to a fixture for securing an elongated narrow workpiece, such as a table leg, to form consistent angled cuts on the workpiece when used on a table cutter that includes a saw blade, a router bit or shaper cutter, and an adjustable ripping fence. Conventional tapering jigs or fixtures are not equipped with means for securing or supporting a workpiece to the fixture. During the shaping or milling process, the workpiece is held in place by a spinning cutter head which exerts force into the workpiece towards the face of the fixture. The fixture is held against a fence that is mounted to the table saw, router, or shaper. This controls movement towards the fence. Front to rear movement of the fixture is controlled by a small 90.degree. stop at the tail end of the fixture. Without means for securing the workpiece to the fixture, the workpiece is free to rise up and jam in the cutter head, thereby resulting in a "kicking back" of the workpiece towards the operator. Cutting more than two angles on a single workpiece only adds to the danger. Accuracy is also decreased because fence and angle adjustments are required. Additionally, some cuts such as octagonal tapers require blade angle changes as well. Conventional tapering jigs and fixtures are also limited to use on a table saw and cannot accommodate round, turned, or small odd shaped workpieces on a router or shaper table. This type of mill work usually requires a fabrication of a jig or fixture that is unique to the individual workpiece. Even slight angle adjustments to a given workpiece may require the use of an additional jig or fixture. This procedure is to tedious, time consuming, and inefficient. Also with many of these home made jigs or fixtures, such as the common "sled", the operators hands must be positioned dangerously close to the cutter head. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art jigs and fixtures for making tapered cuts on a workpiece have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide a fixture which eliminates the need for blade, fence, and angle adjustments when making complex cuts on an elongated workpiece.
A further object of the present invention is a provision of a fixture for making tapered cuts on a workpiece which prevents kickback of the workpiece.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fixture for making angled cuts on an elongated workpiece in which the angled cuts can be made accurately and consistently on the same workpiece and repeated on additional similar workpieces.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a fixture for use of a table saw, a router/shaper table, or any combination of both.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.